


Nothing else matters

by Just_a_TG_fan



Category: Richard Hammond - Fandom, The Grand Tour (TV) RPF, Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 15:00:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12301611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_TG_fan/pseuds/Just_a_TG_fan
Summary: For once I tried to write something sweet and cuddly, from Richard's point of view, in an Au Richard and my OC are in a long term relationship and he come back home after a day at work...Ideally this take place after some years by the fact in my other fan fiction " The Burma's special affair" .As always sorry for eventual grammar mistakes and thanks for reading.





	Nothing else matters

The traffic light finally turn green, I'm tired to death, the engine of the Mustang roar as I push on the throttle, definitely is not a car for a big city like London, but I love it, is one of the dream car of my childhood, drive it make me feel good and today was so stressful I really need to. This evening James and I did a watchalong with the drivetribers of the Grand Tour's episode aired today, it was fun, I'll be an idiot if I complain about my work, honestly I can't have a better one, I love it, it bring me all around the world, I have drove almost all the car of my dreams and I get payed too, but now I just want walk in my home and relax on the sofà sipping a cup of tea with my woman. 

After a long trip I 'm finally arrived, the lights on the living room are turned on, she's still awake, I park the car on the garage, cuddle the dogs for a while and walk in my house. As I open the door she's already in front of me, and before I can say anything she's hug me so tight to let me surprised. I hug her back.

R: You miss me so much babe?

She stay silent, her face hide on my shoulder I move away a lock of hair to look at her face and start be worried. Her cheeks are red and her eyes swollen, she hold me tighter. Despite my growing anxiety I try to keep calm, what in hell can be happened? Someone is passed out? She's got harmed? I try to speak with my sweetest tone but I'm getting nervous, she's one of the strongest persons I know, always positive and cheerful, with a relaxed temper which always reassure an easy neurotic bugger as I am. 

R: What happened? Are you ok? 

She nod on my shoulder, her words choked in my leather jacket.

B: ...nothing...

Her body shiver in my arms and I feel her tears on my skin as she move her head on the side of my neck. I kiss her forehead and caress her hair and then I realize how idiot I am, she was home alone, and surely she watched the episode following the live chat, I feel bad, it's all my fault, I can only imagine how could she felt when she saw the "watch this" segment. When I crashed in Switzerland despite we all had reassure her I was mostly ok, she drove all the night to reach me at the hospital cause the first useful flight was for the day after, she arrived just when the surgery was end, messy hair and red eyes like tonight, trying to smile and joke anyways before fall asleep with her head rested on my hospital bed. In this last months she was so patient with me I was really surprised, we worked together in the Top Gear era, we was mates before be a couple and she really know how to handle me, another woman probably would had stab me, because I had to admit I can be very annoying, but she didn't. After the crash she never complain about it, showing me always only her happy side, to cheer me up. Is the first time I see her so upset and is bloody heartbreaking. 

R: Is for the clip in the show?

She nod and grab my jumper tight, I keep cuddle her, what a stupid question I asked. 

R: I'm here, you see? Sound and safe...

She mutter something, her words muffled by my clothes, all that I can intend is "silly" and "sorry". I cup her face and I kiss lightly her lips my thumbs dry the tears. 

R: sorry...I always worry you...  
B: I'm sorry...you just come home and I....I feel so stupid...

Her voice tremble and my heart lose a bit.

R: It's all alright...I'm the stupid one...

I kiss her again until I feel the tension disappear from her body, my lips tug her softly and I start lose my self control, she's so cute, I fight back the impulse to slip my tongue in her mouth and I break the kiss, before act like an insensitive bastard. I lift her chin to look at her in the eyes, my hand stroke her hair, before I can say anything the phone in my jacket ring. I ignore it but she free me from the hug.

B: Answer the call...I put the kettle on....

She goes in the kitchen, an half smile on her face and I take my jacket off before answer, is a call from Jeremy, he start talk without taking breath, I walk in the kitchen, I'm still worried and with reason, she's filling the mugs of sugar sobbing quietly, I hang the phone without a word and hug her from behind.

R: sorry...and thank you...you was so brave in this months...

And she really was, all the interviews we had to do, the fact I can't move properly so she had to carry me at work, my blow up moments, her work as well, was all on her shoulders, see the accident on telly probably was the breaking point.  
She put her hands on mine and try to hold back the tears, I kiss her cheek murmuring apologies and the bloody phone ring again. I rock her in my arms on the notes of Jessica by the Allaman Brothers until she giggle. 

B: Talk to Clarkson or he will call for all the night....

I put the phone on the kitchen's top and hit the speaker, my arms still around her waist, Jeremy voice pop out asking why I hang off, I blame the line and let him talk while I keep take care of my woman, l kiss sweetly her neck, stopping just for reply brief random words to Clarkson, the kettle whistle and I cut off the conversation quickly while she put the teabags in. I make turn her in my arms and she hide her face on my neck.

B: aw...don't look at me I'm a mess...

I giggle and make her face me

R: yeah...you are a beautiful mess

She's beautiful even with those red eyes and the cheeks wet by the tears, she pull of a tiny smile, her fingers play nervously with the collar of my jumper, I take her hands in mine to kiss them, the ring she wear remind me of how much lucky I am she's my wife, looks like yesterday I asked her to marry me, it was Christmas and after an interminable lunch with parents and relatives we goes home, it turned out, my present wasn't the bikers jacket I had unwrap in the morning, but a perfect replica of the Honda MTX50 I owned as my first bike, perfect in every details, even the stickers was the same, I immediately forget all my romantic project for the proposal, and asked her to marry me after I showed her the rusty Volkswagen vintage van I had bought to her, to restore it together and maybe have holiday with, as a family. We spent the rest of the evening made love in it, and all the night at the hospital to have an anti tetanus prick because both get harmed by the rusty metal. 

R: Feel better now?

B: I'll be fine...I was just scared...If you didn't manage to get out...I...but it's all ok now...you are safe...and nothing else matters...

Her voice crack a few times as she speak, I feel bad again.

I move her hands on my shoulders, our foreheads touch, I try to say something and she hush me, her mouth play with my lips, she shudder and I hug her tighter, she's so close I can feel the softness of her breast through our clothes, she deepen the kiss, her hands in my hair, I can feel her need of me, to be reassure by my contact, her warm body move against mine, despite all I can't hold myself for long, her moans are so sensual, I let my hands slip under her maxi jumper to cup her breast, she wear no bra and I have full access to it, her skin is so hot under my fingers, she moan louder as I rub slowly her nipples, our bodies grind, She break the kiss and whisper to me.

B: ...Rich...I need you...

I lift her in my arms to take her upstairs, she protest, I'm still injured she say, but at least I reach the sofà, we fall on it miserably, and she take place on my lap, I want her so badly, she's not my usual playful kitten, she need me desperately, we kiss so hungry of each other's to almost forget how to breath, I moan of disappointment as she break the contact just for the time to get up and get rid of her pajama's pants and panties, she try to open my trousers, the fabric is so tense she have trouble at it, finally she free me and I'm inside her, she's so wet and hot, I pant heavy as she start move slowly, she fit me so tight, my hands on her hips follow her movements, my fingers dig on her hot skin when she's finally fulfilled by me. I move an hand through her hair, I feel the urgency to have her lips over mine, my tongue explore her mouth with lust, we move smoothly, moaning overwhelm by the pleasure, she fast her pace and at the same time, take off the jumper, she go on faster, wildly riding me, I'm at the limit, she's marvelous, I try to distract my mind or I will not resist for long but I can't take my eyes off of her, she bite her lips, her breast bounce in front of me, she clench so tighter around me, I know her body so well, when she mumble my name like she do now, is near to come, I push up hard my hips against her until she reach the climax at the same time as me.  
I kiss her, all the tension is disappeared, she rest in my arms completely satisfied, I push her down on the sofà and leave a track of kiss on her neck, before try to get up, she drag me down, his hands mess my hair.

R: Give me just the time to wear some comfy clothes and carry the tea...

She say me a no with a cheeky smile, I'm relived she's back at her usual playful mood, but I really need to have a wee, and most of all have her completly naked and warm in my arms make me fizzle again and I'm not sure if I can manage to have another round I'm quite exaust, so I tickle her until she laugh uncontrollably, begging me to stop. I get up and kiss her forehead before go upstairs.  
After a quick shower I come back, the sound of Jeremy's voice echoes in the living room, she turned the telly on, there's an old replica of the Top Gear burma special, and she's laughing, I go in the kitchen, the tea is awful, I take two beer from the fridge and join her on the sofà.  
We drink and laugh, remembering when we filmed that special, it was when we stop be mates and become a couple.

R: looks like yesterday I caught you play by yourself in the crew's van...

B: Have you to remember me this story every time?

We both giggle, I drag her closer to me and I kiss her, we keep cuddle until she fell asleep in my arms, I am a very lucky man.


End file.
